


Shape of You

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Fluffy Jondami Doodles [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: “达米安·韦恩从不做多余的事。”





	Shape of You

放学前的最后一节课，乔在走廊里等待，教室里，达米安在上雕塑课。

乔知道达米安是怎样上课的，或者说至少，在他们一起选的课上是怎样表现的。罗宾总是先对课堂内容感到厌倦的那一个。在韦恩庄园收到几次校长含蓄的电话留言后，达米安由逃课改为了拽着乔坐到最后一排补觉。他像只八爪鱼般耗在唯一无法对他出言反抗的乔身上好发泄不满，脸颊直接蹭着乔露在外面的脖颈，吐息因氪星人的体温逐渐发热。乔一动不动脸红心跳，四节连堂课连笔记本都不敢用超级速度拿出，只因为达米安会在睡梦中轻微皱眉，但始作俑者却能在教授提问时一秒清醒用冷淡的语气说出正确答案。

乔留神倾听着教室里笔尖的沙沙作响声，合上了半个学期以来空白一片的笔记。达米安的心跳在其中，缓慢而沉静，他几乎理所当然把它当成自己呼吸的节奏。他们每天待在一起的时间太长，长到即使达米安故弄玄虚地用蝙蝠家的那一套与他拉开距离，避开他们的每一次眼神交流，明明在基地的隔壁房间却坚持用无线电通知他任务，他还是逐渐熟悉了罗宾的生理信号，精心伪装下的，全然真实的。随着时间渐增，达米安对乔而言愈发像一本翻开的书。乔享受这个过程，犹如即将被缓缓走进的海潮没顶。他能伸手抚摸书中那些他得以感知的部分，硬壳书脊的细腻纹路，或是其中光滑书页的淡香。但超级小子还想要更多。他还尚未明确那意味什么，但乔已经深谙其中的诀窍：捕猎者需要耐心等待，而等待总会带来他所需要的那个时间点。

铃响了。学生们开始窸窸窣窣收拾画具，陆续向老师道别的声音传到乔耳畔。教室门开了又合，他挎着他和达米安的书包伫立在川流的人群里，有几个面熟的人经过他时露出欲言又止的神情，却在乔开口询问前匆匆走开。最后连雕塑课的老师也推门而出。菲利普先生一脸错愕：“乔？”

他注意到乔一脸疑惑，迅速转了口风，“达米安先回去了，你不用等了。”

乔神情较真。“菲利普先生，我放学前就等在门口。”

留着小胡子的教授皱眉，“那是你来得不够早，达米安已经提前告假回去了。”

“你想留菲利普那样的小胡子？”罗宾从卷宗里抬起头，语带嘲讽，“哈，别想了，肯特，人家是艺术家，以你的气质，你留起那胡子只会像一个愚蠢的五十年代的色情明星。”

乔在菲利普老师面前竭力忍住因回忆涌生的笑意。他仔细听着空荡荡的教室里的动静，达米安的心跳就像黑暗里的一座灯塔在闪耀。

“多谢您提醒，我再去医务室找找。”乔礼貌地颔首，背着书包往回走了一段，听到菲利普长舒一口气，心率和脉搏都随着脚步声在走廊尽头渐渐平息，他果断飞身折返，下一秒推开了教室虚掩的门。

“达米安？”他在林立的石膏雕塑和画板间逡巡，最后一跃飘了起来，发现达米安斜倚在教室正中的座位里，往桌面上翘着腿，年久失修的椅背已经发出不堪重负的吱呀声。罗宾脸上盖着一本颜色花俏的时尚杂志，双臂交叠像在闭目养神，乔注意到在他不时调整姿势时，上过漆的皮鞋底在桌面摩擦发出的声音和那双长度在膝弯以下的雪白长袜并不相似。

达米安“tt”了一声。乔立刻懊悔地移开视线。他在想什么？当然不可能一样。

“哦，乔。”对方冷淡地说，甚至没有取下脸上盖着的书。“你过来干什么？”

“你中午说大都会有一个侦查任务——”乔迫近了一步，“不达米安，先告诉我，你为什么要让菲利普先生替你打掩护。”

“超级小子，你的推理能力就像以往一样平庸。”达米安揭下杂志端在手里，意有所指地敲了敲。乔不情愿地落下来，隔着桌把书包递给他。达米安伸手拎过书包的另一条背带，像以往一般避开了与乔的手指接触。“是我在替他打掩护。”

乔收回手，竭力压住内心莫名涌上的小小失望。“什么？”

罗宾在座位上像个帝王般矜雅地颔首。“你看。”他轻缓地吐字。

乔不解地转过身去，那是一个米开朗琪罗版大卫雕像的复制品，但此刻雪白的石膏表面已经浸透了一层鲜红色酱汁。他凑过去凝神轻嗅。

“蕃茄酱。”乔皱起眉，转身面对达米安。“你又在用朱迪捉弄菲利普老师？”

“怎么？”对方在王座里遥遥地回答，“你难道发现了什么证据吗？”

“只有朱迪每次会带番茄酱蘸薯条当下午茶，并且坐在离菲利普先生最近的地方——别皱眉，这些都是我这么久在外面等你时感知到的。”乔不满地迎着达米安剃刀般的目光补充一句，“而且你今天没有惯常坐在窗边，而是特意挑了教室最中心的位置。”

“挺敏锐的嘛，肯特。”达米安语气风淡云轻。“再猜猜我这样做的原因？”

“你告诉菲利普老师放学后你能修复雕像，这样他和朱迪就不用缴纳罚款，然后你要求放学后独自留下来作业，好去——”乔顿住了。说不通。他暗忖。这完全说不通。达米安能有什么理由去这样做？这从来不像罗宾的风格。“——但你现在都还没动手去做。”他摇摇头，语气生硬地结束了对话。

达米安微笑。他翘起一只脚，长袜小小滑落了几许，乔瞥见掩映其中的、浅麦色的肌肉漂亮的轮廓，超级男孩没能注意到自己是否吞咽过一下喉咙。“回答错误，乔。我从没想过要修。”他缓缓吐字，动作慢到乔能看清楚他的每一个喉音是怎样被发出的，舌尖转动时怎样被日光染上一层艳丽的粉色。“我是为了做其他的事才留下来。”

“但是——那朱迪和菲利普老师——”乔的义愤戛然而止。达米安收回那个示意乔噤声的手势。罗宾怡然自得地靠回椅背，把杂志卷成一旋指向角落里被白布罩住的一个学生作品。“乔。”他略略提高声调，“取掉白布，把它拿过来。”

乔不满地瞪着他，放下手里的书包。“你想干什么？”

“拿过来。”达米安说，“你不是一直想向我请教雕塑？我现在教你。”

“你——”乔岔气。他飞过去搬起雕塑，小心翼翼把它竖在达米安面前，揭掉了白布——

乔后退了一步，确信自己看到了一个等比例的近乎完美的希腊雕塑，骨肉匀停，侧脸的轮廓刀削斧凿般深邃，但人物的眉眼尚不清晰。然后他看向圆润的膝弯，看向下方流畅漂亮的肌肉线条，也许更多……达米安这时响亮地“tt”了一声，乔猝然从雕像边弹开，惊魂未定地看着他。

“听好了，乔。”罗宾宣布，语气就像这是一件不足挂齿的小事。“我打算教你做一个同样的雕像，来替换被菲利普和朱迪损坏的那个。”

“你已经近乎完成了。”乔怀疑地看着他。

“不，我的雕像的原型不是他。”达米安胸有成竹地回答，依然翘着脚。“我让你搬来这座雕像的的用意是让你感受雕塑时需要的力度——”他在空中虚按雕塑的胸口，一个无形的“S”标志，“——和触感。抚摸它，乔。”他扬起头命令道。

“达米安，你说……说什么？抚摸？从哪开始？”乔后退了一步，一时间他感到错乱，但达米安的心跳和呼吸节奏一如既往，罗宾盯着他的眼神里闪烁不容置疑的光。

达米安靠着椅背，把杂志又盖上脸以遮挡日光。书页遮挡下他的声音显得含混不清。“随便从哪里开始。超级小子。要知道，这也是练习控制你力量的一个绝佳机会。”

“呃，那就……脸？”乔感到手心微微发汗，他一下双手拢住雕塑的脸颊，石膏冰凉的触感令他打了个哆嗦。“停下，肯特！”达米安模糊地咆哮，“我让你摸它，没让你捏脸！”

“那你要我怎么办？”乔干脆垂下手转身看他。达米安撤下书双手抱臂，没好气地回看，靴尖在阳光里发亮，乔感到心底微微一动。“我说，抚——摸——”罗宾冷淡地说，“用力轻点，温柔点，对，将爱意和手指的感知融为一体——”

乔试探着抬手。雕塑光滑而微温，他最先触到喉结，小巧圆润，仿佛一粒饱满的葡萄，他几乎以为自己能闻到那成熟的甜香。而后是颈侧微妙的凹陷，线条峻拔而充满张力，暮色顺其流淌下雕像深深的锁骨，仿佛朝当中斟满了瓦尔基里的蜜酒。 **三杯足矣。** 乔心想，并乐意为之达成终身的契约。无遮无拦地，他的指尖开始下滑。

“保持专注，超级小子。”罗宾忽然出言打断，逼得乔不得不脱离遐思转头看向他。达米安不耐地扯松校服领带，乔可以瞥见他松垮领口间若隐若现的被细汗浸没的光滑颈侧，他甚至——居然带了金色的领带夹——“你正在走神。”见乔没有反应，达米安迎着他的目光漠然重复道，“极其严重的走神，肯特。这在战斗中是非常不利的。”

乔深深吸了一口气，扭头面对着雕像。“好吧，你希望我怎么做？”

“继续。”达米安又靠回椅背，杂志封面暧昧了他声音里的情绪。“往下，超级男孩。不然你还能怎么做？”

乔把手放上雕塑，匀称、饱满的胸肌一下盖住了他微微颤抖的掌心，稍稍下滑他就触到那突起的两点，超级男孩差点惊得飘离地面，又在达米安注视下尴尬地红了脸缓缓落回来。“我能干什么？”乔声音有些哑，他愤怒地看着达米安，“我从没在意过——”

“这下我对你的见识短浅有了更全面的认识了，肯特。”罗宾举重若轻地敲着桌面，好像在下死刑判决书，“连这点人体最基本的结构都来不及接受，还怎么去描绘和创造？你真是朽木不可雕。”

“我见过！我接受！”乔大声回击。“难道我们昨天没有因为喷头坏了共用基地的浴室？难道你在我家留宿的时候没有只裹着愚蠢的绣着韦恩家徽的浴巾趾高气扬走来走去？达米安·韦恩，别把我当成住在修道院里足不出户的圣徒！”

达米安玩味地审视着他，露出挑衅的笑容。“真奇怪，乔纳森·肯特。我以为你会拿你爸来举例子，毕竟他才是在家里更换紧身衣的那一个。”他端着杂志往后仰去，短裤口敞开在乔的视线里，衬衫夹勒出的隐约红痕清晰可见。乔还没来得及开口，就听见他放缓的声音。“继续。”

乔负气地把手放回去，这次好多了，他强迫自己适应那奇特的触感，不合时宜地，一股酥麻的电流窜过脊髓，他差点没站稳。“达米安。”乔努力让声音保持正常，而不是某种真情流露，“为什么非得这样？你是在浪费时间，你完全可以自己完成这件事而不是在这里和我耗着——”

“Tt ”达米安在杂志后一哂，“我要证明的是我有教科书般的教学技能，男孩，能把一个一无所知的新手教成专家。你不可或缺。”

“受宠若惊。”乔干巴巴地说，将手谨慎地向下滑去。“也不可取代？随便哪个同学在你眼里都是愚蠢的新手。”

“哈，这就是关键，乔宝宝。”达米安语气轻柔地说，翘着那只穿着崭新皮鞋的腿。乔真是恨死这个语调了，每回出现时都是达米安准备对他进行深刻的思想教育。他逃避似地小心将掌缘贴紧雕像美妙蓬勃的人鱼线下滑，感受到一阵异样的愉悦从心底迸发开。达米安还在用嘲讽的语气评判他，“你的领带是歪的，你的衬衫错了扣，短裤皱得比你冬天穿的破洞牛仔裤还厉害。如果谁像个落魄的艺术家的话，那就是你了，我只需要对你再进行一点技能上的培训。”

“我记得你说过我不适合当艺术家。”乔后撤一步，直面达米安。“什么让你改变了主意？”

“有趣。”罗宾合上书页，却没有与他眼神交流，“你对一句玩笑的印象这么深吗？”

“你早上睡醒时扯歪了我的领带，拉掉了我的一颗衬衣扣子，试图把书包里所有书都垫在我膝盖上当枕头。你睡醒后就立刻提醒我下午有雕塑课，我得等你一起回去，尽管我已经这样做一个学期了。”乔斩钉截铁。他盯着达米安，手指缓慢下滑，指尖吻过展示作者敏锐感知能力的腰线，肋侧，最后停留在细缝上方的浅浅腰窝，那里的肌肉因紧绷而显得分外充满力量。“而达米安·韦恩从不做多余的事。”

“而且——”乔顺着雕塑腰部以下挺翘的弧度轻柔地、不加掩饰地抚摸下去，紧实的大腿曲线，美妙柔韧的膝弯，漂亮的小腿弧度，细腻的脚踝——他的嘴角噙着无声的笑意——恰如达米安所说，标准的“将爱意与手指的感知融为一体”。他一直等待的那个时间点终于到来了。“其实大都会什么事也没有，对吧，达米安？你这么做只是为了让我着急，打乱我的阵脚，混淆我的判断力。”

下一秒，达米安感到膝上一沉，乔已经跪坐在了他的双腿上。书包滑落在地，夏日单薄衣物间露出的肌肤在寂静里相互摩擦出沙沙声。他们的呼吸混乱相接，乔像是被自己的主动惊到了，目光里残留着一点细微的不自信。达米安发出沉闷的叹息。

他拽下乔的领带，全然不顾彼此双颊的滚烫，吻上了乔。但超级男孩的学习能力显然要比罗宾想象中更强。乔很快压制了达米安的反抗，轻轻扶住他的颈侧，把蜻蜓点水的吻推进到了舌尖交缠，罗宾阖着眼睛试图呼吸，眼角渗出生理性的泪水。领带被拉紧，乔咳嗽起来，但没有离开达米安的嘴唇。“求我。”乔耐心地缓声说，手指扣拢达米安的后颈，解开衬衣领口，把他更深推进自己怀里，“求我，我就不再吻你，达米安，那是你想要的吗？”

达米安依然闭着眼睛，他在乔笨拙的抚爱下颤抖，声音低到只有乔能捕捉。“不。”

“这就是你想要的了？”乔伸手取下那枚领带夹，另一只手不安分地滑进短裤，摩挲衬衫夹勒出的痕迹。“从古希腊裸体雕塑开始，愉悦教学？告诉我你在创作时对它抱有了多大的幻想，达米安？”他凭借透视挑起那敏感的绑带，小幅度弹了一下，“你会嫉妒吗，当我先触摸的将会是它而不是你的时候？但是我想要的是你，那是你的形状。”乔悄声说，低头与达米安耳鬓厮磨，吻去他眼睫氤氲水汽，低头轻咬耳垂。他感到达米安摸索着主动迎合他的唇，于是乔噙着那个吻微笑起来，从暗袋里摸出了到教室前顺来的道具胡子。“我更青睐即兴创作。这样我就显得比你年长了。”

“你是什么毛病。”达米安怒视他，直到乔伸进衬衫的手灵巧地开始拨动他的两点，暧昧地擦过前端，“乔、纳森……”

“你说过你无法一个人做到这件事，”乔细密地吻他，直到达米安渐渐再度脸颊泛红，呼吸跳乱，“你还说我会被你教成了不起的未来之星。但我最喜欢的还是色情明星那句话。这让我感觉好像在成千上万的观众面前拥有你。”

一记肘击。乔被震得退了一步，达米安反拽住领带把他拉回来。罗宾舔舔湿润红肿的嘴唇，露出挑衅的微笑。“难道没有人告诉你蓄须很妨碍接吻吗，乔宝宝？”

乔游刃有余地俯下身来，将达米安压回自己怀抱里。杂志的书页向上摊开，他看到了五年前自己和达米安在夜空中并肩滑翔的身影。默契。信任。喜爱。潜滋暗涨的美妙情愫。

“达米安，慢慢来。”他在恋人耳畔轻轻吹气，“我想，我们还有一辈子的时间可以见分晓。”

END


End file.
